


Molly

by redhighlights



Category: Lolita (1997)
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Forbidden Love, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhighlights/pseuds/redhighlights
Summary: "Someone lives in the vents." Said Molly, as she pointed to the vent above her, he listened, but didn't answer, because he knew she'd soon grow out of her little fear.Molly ran away from home when she was only twelve, and a kind man offered her a place to live, in which she took, they lived together, and the longer he was around her the less he wanted to ever let her go.
Collections: Copyright Infringement





	Molly

Above her was a spider, on the ceiling, slowly desending down, towards her, on it's web, it came close and closer to her, until it landed on her hand, she watched it crawl up her arm, it tickled her, causing her to smile slightly.

The spider was scary, and yet she wasn't scared.

Molly didn't move, until a tissue had nquished the spider little spider, Molly turned her head to see him standing behind her, a frown forming on his face, "please do suppress the urge to play with bugs" his attire was dark, seemingly mean, but he was nice.

"I'm sorry" Molly aplogised, before turning to look back at her empty plate, which had been filled more then three times already, he was becoming worried that she'd get sick from all the eating.

Aside of the table Molly sat on, was a vent. Molly was afraid of that vent, she was sure somebody lived in that vent, it was dumb, but she was very sure about it.

He had told her, it was nothing, nobody was living in the vents, but she ignored him and refused to stand under the vents, or go near them.

From the small crack of the vent, a crumbled peice of paper flew down onto the ground, Molly stood up, walking toward the paper, and yet before she could wrap her hands around that paper, he took it from her, and slid the paper into his pocket.

She turned to look at him, watching him closely, as he cleaned and cooked in the kitchen, "I wanna see it" Molly wasn't asking, she was demaning it from him, and yet he shook his head, ignoring her.

Molly sat back down infront of the table, slowly pressing her head against the table, she stared up to that vent, her large eyes closely watching it.

Only once did she catch the paper before he did, and that note said; I hate you, Molly. She was hurt, she didn't understand what she'd done wrong, why did the person in the vent hate her.

He told her to give him the paper, so she did, hoping he'd explain it to her, but he didn't, he simply tucked it away in his pocket, not speaking a word about it.

It confused Molly and she hoped to one day understand.


End file.
